Welcome To Chicago
by loveblondie
Summary: Erin's childhood best friend moves home after 8 years. Come along with them as they experience all the ups and downs life has to offer.


Chapter 1

Erin was slowly driving herself crazy. She wasn't getting any work done today, not that they had much. She kept glancing at the clock on her desk in hopes that the day would go by faster. It seemed to be futile though, as the hands barely moved three minutes. Checking the time on her phone thinking the clock on her desk was slow only caused her to sigh out of frustration.

"You alright over there?" Her partner, Jay Halstead, asks from beside her.

"Yes. I'm just anxious is all." She replies turning back to her paperwork.

"Maybe you need to get laid." Adam Ruzek says from the other side of the room.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Erin says tossing a pen in his direction.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Antonio ask from where he sat at his desk.

"Yes. I promise. I'm just picking up a friend from the airport later and I haven't seen her in forever so I'm excited to see her." Erin replies.

"You have friends besides me?" Jay asks in a fake serious tone.

"Who said you were my friend?" Erin shoots back.

"Ohh that hurts." Jay says chuckling as Erin stands up.

"Truth always does." She says walking to Voight's office.

After knocking, Erin pokes her head into the office to see her boss working on some paperwork. He looks up upon hearing the door open and motions for Erin to come in.

"What's up?" He says leaning back in his chair.

"I was wondering if I could leave early today. Emmeline gets here in a couple hours and I want to make sure everything is ready and I'm on time." Erin says stepping in the room.

"You guys are coming for dinner still right?" He asks.

"Of course." She chuckles.

"Then go ahead. Drive safe." He says getting right back to his paper work. Erin smiles as she leaves his office to grab her stuff. She couldn't wait to see her old friend again.

...

Emmeline smiled as she looked out the window of the airplane. It had been a long time since she had been home. She missed the city she grew up in. She missed her family. Most of all she missed her best friend Erin. They had been best friends since they were little girls. They spent so much time together that they were often mistaken for sisters rather than friends.

The last eight years of her life were spent in Boston becoming a doctor and a damn good one if she said so herself. It felt right to leave all those years ago and now it felt right to come home. The closer she got the Chicago, the more impatient she got. It wasn't a long flight but she couldn't seem to get there fast enough. Emmeline just wanted to be back with her family. She gave up trying to concentrate on reading the book in her lap instead tapping her fingers on it.

After what felt like days the captain finally came over the intercom to let them know they were beginning their decent into Chicago Midway. Letting out a small squeal of excitement, much to the amusement of the woman sitting next to her, Emmeline put all of her stuff back into her small carry on so she didn't waste any time in getting off the plane. Now all she had to do was wait for the plane to land.

...

After stopping at the nearest grocery store to pick up a few things Erin made her way to her apartment to tidy up a bit. She didn't have much to clean as she wasn't a messy person to begin with. Changing her clothes she looked at the clock deciding she should leave now so she didn't hit the afternoon traffic rush.

Parking her car she makes her way inside to see which baggage claim to meet Emmeline at. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulls it out to see a text from Jay.

 **Why'd you leave me here with Ruzek?! -J**

Smiling, she sends him a quick response.

 **What? He won't let you drive either? -E**

 **Not funny. Why couldn't I leave early too?! -J**

 **Maybe if you had friends you could. -E**

 **Still hurts! -J**

Shaking her head she puts her phone back in her pocket. Upon checking the board of flights and seeing Emmeline's is on time she's glad she didn't hit any traffic. Now all she had to do was make her way to baggage claim and wait for her best friend.

...

As soon as they were allowed to disembark the plane Emmeline pretty much sprinted to baggage claim. Dodging people left and right she made her way as quick as possible while keeping her eyes peeled for a certain brunette. Ten minutes and a near crash with a running child later Emmeline was finally at baggage claim. Not caring for her bags just yet she made her way quickly around the belt after spotting Erin standing with her back to her. Deciding to scare her, she quietly snuck up behind the woman and grabbed her sides making her jump.

"Emmeline! You should know better than to sneak up on a cop!" Erin scolded after turning to find her friend.

"I know, I know. I couldn't help myself." Emmeline laughed.

"You're such a bitch. Come here." Erin Laughed holding her arms out for a hug which Emmeline gladly returned.

"I missed you Er." Emmeline said hugging Erin tight.

"I missed you too. Now let's find your bags and get the hell outta here!" Erin said turning to the luggage belt.

"I assume Hank wants to have dinner later." Emmeline asked moving to take her luggage off the belt.

"Of course." Erin laughed

"I thought so. Can I shower first at least?" Emmeline begged.

"Yes. Hank is still at the office. I left early to pick you up." Erin replied as they made their way from their airport to Erin's car.

"Thank god!" Emmeline sighs.

…

Three hours later and the girls were ready to leave. Both girls had time to shower and change into something more comfortable before heading out. Making their way up the front steps of Hank's house they are met at the front door by the brusque sergeant.

"Emmeline, it's so good to see you." Hank says moving to hug the young blonde as Erin walks inside.

"You too Hank. I've missed you guys." Emmeline says returning the hug.

"Let's go inside. The foods almost ready. You hungry?" Hank asks.

"Starving." Both girls reply earning a laugh from Hank.

Sitting down at the dinner table Hank hands both girls a beer before making his way to the grill. When he returns Emmeline's stomach rumbles at the sight of the food he has with him.

"That smells delicious!" Emmeline practically drools.

"Thank you! I made your favorite, bourbon turkey tips with zucchini." Hank replies placing the food on the table in front of the girls.

"So how have you been?" Hank asks sitting down as everyone starts to fill up their plates.

"Good. Boston was great but I am glad to be home." Emmeline replies between bites.

"So are we." Erin says.

"Do you have a job lined up yet?" Hank inquires.

"I do actually at Chicago Med in about a week and a half." Emmeline says.

"What about a place to stay?" Hank asks.

"She will be staying with me. You can stop worrying Hank. Can we just eat and relax please?" Erin asks trying to change the subject.

"Fine, fine. Sorry. And I will always worry about you girls." Hank says looking between Emmeline and Erin. The rest of the night was spent relaxing and catching up with each other. This was the most relaxed Emmeline had been in a long time and it was nice.

A/N: Hey guys! So here is my new story. Don't worry I will still be working on my Teen Wolf story. I've just had the idea for this story bouncing around in my head for a while now. I don't know how often I will update as my computer has died and I am stuck using my grandmother's computer, but know that I am still writing for you. As always, reviews are welcome. -Britt


End file.
